Omen
by Vashagud
Summary: The night before the mountains burn, they meet. Sephiroth/Tifa. Oneshot.


She spotted him in one of the booths in the darkest part of the tavern, and nearly dropped all of the ale. He was just sitting there, staring out the window. And so she went over, the wobbling of her serving tray betraying the tremors in her fingers.

"General Sephiroth? Hi, we met earlier." she smiled brightly and he nodded.

"Yes. I remember." She stood there awkwardly still smiling, trying to keep the stars out of her eyes.

"You also work here?"

"Yeah, I like to stay busy. Between this and the guiding job, I'm always moving." she maneuvered the tray around to sit on her hip. "Oh, and the trails are clearing, so I'll be able to lead you to the reactors soon."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the wait. We definitely don't move as fast you do in the city." The noise of dishes being washed in the back filled the silence that suddenly fell between them and Sephiroth waited for her to either say something else or leave. She did neither.

"Did you want another photo?" He asked, faint frown frown lines around his mouth.

"Really? I mean...no...I..." she sighed as someone in another booth raised their hand. "...Hold on.." she made quick work of the delivery and came back just as quickly, the spurs on her boots marking her steps. His eyes moved from her partially bared mid drift to the lip now caught snugly beneath her teeth. Quickly and without asking, she sat down in the booth, resting her tray between them.

He was fine with being polite, but he rather preferred to be alone. Especially now, in the midst of an unexplainable and profound restlessness which had settled within him. She was a vicious ball of energy and nerves, and though he knew his presence was partially responsible for that, he didn't want to be around it. He didn't really want to be around anyone at the moment.

His head was buzzing. Bringing his fingers up to his temples, he rubbed, her face blurring for the slightest of seconds.

"Ms. Lockheart, this is not a good time." he said, and again she bit her lip.

"Yeah, I just...have to ask you something." He sighed. He wondered if it would be about how he washed his hair, or if the flying rumors were true.

"Go ahead."

"Do you know all the first classes?" He looked at her. "I'm sorry, of course you do." She wound her fingers in and out of the handles on all the mugs, and he watched, glanced up at her and found she was also watching her busy hands. Yet she didn't quite seem aware she was doing it. "It's just that..." He continued to watch the display of hers, becoming increasingly agitated. Though his already disturbed state most likely didn't help the cause. "I know someone who.." she said, "He joined SOLDIER and.." and like a thread snapping, he swung his arms forward and caught both of her hands in his.

"Is it so hard to be still?" He said and she did still then, looking up at him, surprised. She looked down at the cups as if realizing what she had been doing and then back up at him again. He was pale in the dim light, and his mouth was drawn into the kind of tight line her father got once when she'd gotten caught sneaking back into the house at midnight.

But his hands were really warm, even through the gloves. He suddenly withdrew them though, to rub at his temples again.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely, standing up. "I just...you know, I don't know what I'm saying, forget what I said." she laughed, but it was forced. And when she left with her tray, in the silence, the buzzing did not get any better.

At closing time he was still there, hunched in that booth. Her boss was turning some of the lights off already and she went over to him again, still a bit embarrassed about her earlier antics.

"General Sephiroth?" He was watching the table so intently, she almost didn't want to interrupt. She wondered if he'd had one too many, though she hadn't served him anything all evening, so that wasn't it. "General?" she said again, not bold enough to actually reach out and nudge him.

But she didn't have to because he raised his head and looked at her, with two hooded green eyes. It didn't seem as if he was seeing her at all, but she smiled anyway and he rose from the booth in one fluid motion. She didn't think even Zangan could ever teach her that kind of grace.

But for a moment it seemed as if she should reserve judgement, because he rocked forward so violently he had to catch himself on the table. She moved forward, alarmed.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he straightened and came away from the table.

"I'm fine." he said, jaw set. She sighed as another light was extinguished.

"We're closing." He nodded and made his way out of the door, with a wave to her boss, she followed him out. Once they left the tavern, she took her cowboy hat off and fanned herself with it, leaning against the wall. It was uncommonly warm in Nibelhelm, meaning the winter would probably be many times more intense.

"I apologize for startling you." she blinked, pushing herself away from the wall. Sephiroth stood only a few feet away, eyes bright in the dark. She waved her arms in front of her.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't startled I was just...being silly." His gaze didn't waver, and somewhere farther off the crickets started up their symphony. Her hands clenched down on her hat, and she desperately wanted something interesting or intelligent to say. But her mind had gone blank and she really hadn't expected Sephiroth to talk to her any more, so she _really_ didn't have anything to say.

"What is the name of your friend?" he asked quietly. She blinked, mouth opening and closing again. Just as she hadn't expected him to talk to her again, she hadn't expected him to remember her earlier ramblings, let alone care enough to rehash it. The thought of Cloud had her tongue-tied before she could even speak, and she blushed in the dark. She wanted to find out something, _anything_, so badly but still didn't feel it was really her place to be checking up on him. It wasn't like they were even together. Far from it actually. But she still wanted to know, even when looking at the General stand there patiently made her feel very much the silly teenage girl.

Including him in her wonderings about a relationship that was basically non existent made her feel ridiculous, but finally as one temptation won out over another, she began to answer.

"He's-" Suddenly though, she cut herself off as Sephiroth toppled to the ground. He fell to his knees and she raced forward, too alarmed to think about if it was okay to touch him or not. She put a hand on his back and knelt by his side. "You are not okay. Can you stand back up? Sometimes visitors get sick because the atmosphere is different but-"

"Be quiet." he said, bringing one hand up to his head. She frowned, not entirely sure if it had been directed at her.

"Put your arm around me and I'll help you, I know some place close." she said.

"I can do it by myself." she looked at him incredulously.

"You're not _feeling _well." Despite her words he tried to get up by himself, but he couldn't. His balance was completely thrown and he wasn't sure what to do. More frustrating than anything, was that he couldn't fathom why it was happening. "I can try and...get someone else?" she said, trying not to panic. The Great General Sephiroth had just collapsed outside her workplace and she wasn't completely sure herself if she could help.

"That won't be necessary." he sighed in bitter capitulation. "Take my hands." After some struggle they got that accomplished.

"Okay."

"At three, pull up. Use your legs." She frowned, wanting to tell him that she had very strong arms given her circumstances, but it was neither the time nor the place. And it was all too likely most of the General's weight was muscle and she didn't know if she could handle that.

"Alright. Ready."

"One." he stopped as another pang split his skull. She waited. "Two, _Three." _She pulled up hard, and he tried to stand and after a good amount of straining they were both upright, until he started to fall forward again. His weight started pushing her back so fast she nearly fell over backwards with him on top of her. But she managed to get her center underneath him enough to stop them both. He blinked down on her and she reddened at the close proximity.

Making up his mind that it was useless trying to reclaim any of his dignity, he let her put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good work." he breathed, barely conscious enough to see the stars bright in the dark sky before them.

"Thanks." she said, cheeks growing hot again, their earlier conversation forgotten. And blindly, at the request he barely heard, he started to move his legs.

When he came to, he was in a dimly lit room lying atop a bed with floral print sheets. Raising up from the pillow, he was relieved to find that the buzzing and pounding in his head had subsided.

The sound of footsteps made him go still, and on instinct he reached for his sword. But the person who came through the doorway was no one to fight, it was the Lockheart girl dressed in thin cotton pajamas.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked. She quickly closed the door and waved her hands.

"You have to be quiet." she whispered. "My dad just got home." He looked around what he supposed was her room, feeling like he was having a very surreal dream. There was a stuffed animal sitting on her dresser. He sighed.

"What time is it?"

"About one am." she passed him a mug. "Hot chocolate. Did you just get up?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh." She sat at the very edge of the bed, watched as he put the hot chocolate down on her bedside table.

"How long have I been here?" She looked at her bare toes.

"Maybe two hours." She looked back to him. "This was the closest place I could think of, I would've put you in a different room but my father would probably kill me if he found out about this." she smiled.

"Understandable." he said.

"What's understandable about it? I was helping you." she shook her head. "He's been so overprotective, ever since..." Tifa pushed the thought of her mother away. "Anyway, I can make my own decisions."

"I pray that this is the first time you have made this kind of decision."

"What kind?"

"The kind where you let a dangerous man into your room." he said and unabashed, she turned to him.

"Dangerous?"

"Yes."

"I don't feel like I'm in danger." she said, looking at him closely the firstlings of a smile on her face. He didn't think he'd seen anyone smile so much, sans his energetic second in command. He glanced again at the hot chocolate on the table, thinking about her kindness, stupidity or whatever had moved her to open her home to him. She didn't actually know him, the ever popular western continental tabloids notwithstanding.

"Relying too heavily on your emotions will get you into trouble." Tifa was a bit dumbstruck by how close he was to hitting the nail on the head. She knew that she was mostly ruled by her feelings and at times it was an asset, other times she wished she could just feel and show nothing. She thought of a bridge breaking what seemed like an eternity ago.

"I know." Sephiroth sensed that he had hit a nerve, and he hadn't meant to.

"I don't mean to lecture you. Thank you for your help."

"No problem." She leaned forward on her knees and turned away from him. "So, what's wrong with you?" He stilled, frowned.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He nearly snapped. She turned again to face him.

"I didn't mean it like that." she picked at her pajama shorts. "I just...I didn't think SOLDIER could get sick."

"We can't."

"But-"

"I am not sick." Truthfully though, Sephiroth had no idea what was happening to him. He could hear the beginnings of the noise that had been ringing in his head, and that awful headache was on the rise again. Ever since arriving in the town he hadn't had any real peace, and he was itching to get the job done and get out. It was a shame too, because he had a feeling he might have liked the mountain town if the circumstances were better.

But as mad as it seemed, even in the times the racket ceased he was caught with this incredible unease. There was something beneath the noise when it all came together, even in the most searing crescendos there just something _right_ about it. When it came close to becoming an all consuming feeling, there was a strange sweetness in being covered and lost in it. Like a lullaby playing loud and unshakable in his ears. He didn't know when he had begun to feel that way.

His thoughts were interrupted when a cool hand came down on his forehead. He jerked, looking up to see that it was the girl. Annoyed with her presumptuousness he snatched her wrist away, and her fingers curled back under his grip.

"I appreciate your help, but do not think that you can-"

"I was only trying to-" Tifa was both mortified and frightened. It had only been an instinct of hers, and he was in such a state that really only wanted to help. But realistically, she knew that she had definitely overstepped her bounds, and she wished she could take it back. She had forgotten herself. That she was who she was and he was who he was, which was the revered General Sephiroth. It changed everything, and just as he had touched upon earlier she maybe needed to be more mindful of her impulses, of what and wasn't a good idea. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." she said, feeling herself start to become uncomfortable again.

Somewhere along the line, it almost seemed a normal thing to have Sephiroth sitting in her room. He released her hand and moved to leave her bed.

"It is probably best that I go now." Her face was apologetic and she stood up from the edge of the bed as he also got to his feet. There was dirt at the foot of her bed where his boots had been. There was so much she still wanted to say and ask but she knew he probably should leave, and she went over to open her door, peering out. She motioned for him to come, and with a very questionable balance he made his way over.

"I think it's clear. My father's probably sleeping now." She opened the door all the way and then whispered. "Follow me, we're really close to the stairs." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, wondering how she had managed to haul his partially dead weight up stairs. Clearly she was pretty athletic, anyone could tell just from looking at her, especially since her clothes left very little to the imagination. He followed her out of her bedroom and they moved silently along the carpeted corridor.

Suddenly though, there was a cough farther down the hall behind them and Tifa gasped, and darted on her toes to the other side of the hall and into another room. She motioned fervently for him to do the same. And he crossed the hall, in a few strides, most definitely not as frantically. He felt completely preposterous, but he did not want to be caught by her father either. It wasn't worth the headache, and he really had no way to explain himself without it sounding either perverse or completely pathetic.

The tabloids would have a field day. And Zack would never let him forget it. She closed the door behind them silently and turned on the lights. They were in the bathroom. She was breathing hard against the door.

"I would be in so much trouble...how do you explain something like this?" she took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering the same thing." he said flatly, and they looked at eachother, sharing a mildly humorous moment, if completely at his expense.

"Tifa?" She jumped at the voice. It was her father calling to her from the other side of the door. She put a hand up to her heart, as if that would help still it.

"...Yes...dad?"

"Are you alright in there? It's nearly two in the morning." Sephiroth watched in mild fascination. It seemed strange to him, that her father would bother himself with such a silly thing. She had answered, and she was clearly not dying inside the bathroom, wouldn't it have been natural then to assume she just needed to use the facilities? It all seemed unnecessary and just a bit intrusive.

"Oh, I'm fine...just..washing my hands now." she flipped on the tap quickly.

"I thought I heard someone else."

"That's just...it was probably just the shower." Sephiroth wondered why she would be needing to wash her hands after a shower, but clearly her father didn't.

"Alright. Get to bed soon though, I hear the workers have cleared the trail to the reactor. You'll need your rest to guide the soldiers."

"Okay, thanks...goodnight.." Tifa listened to her father's footsteps fade and turned around to face the General, mouthing _I am so sorry._

She blushed and turned of the water. He watched her open the cabinets and fumble around for a moment before coming out with a bottle. Opening it, she dumped two pills into her hand and offered them to him.

"Here." she said quietly. He only looked at her.

"What is that?"

"Aspirin, for your headache."

"How-"

"You've been rubbing your head a lot. " He blinked. "Take them, they work really fast."

"They wouldn't affect me." he said, and she frowned, withdrew her hand and placed both of her hands firmly on her hips. "What is so awful about accepting my help?" Tifa knew that yet again her emotions were besting her, but she had to say it. He was surprised, but found that in the absence of her customary smile she seemed to look more like the woman she was undoubtedly heading towards. A strong willed one.

"I don't need your help." Her brown eyes were sharp, and he didn't quite share in her sudden passion. He just wanted to leave, or rest in the bed he had in his hotel room. When he went to sleep the quiet was absolute.

"You did earlier, and you will tomorrow on the trail." He was silent then, his patience fraying. "Take-" But then, Sephiroth's balance seemed to leave him again and he was falling down. Tifa's face changed form one of determination to worry and she pushed him towards the wall, where he just slid down until he was sitting. Enough was enough, already he thought, patience officially destroyed. Though he was more frustrated with himself. His pride had taken a number of hits already in just one night, and it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to lick his wounds any time soon.

Tifa was hovering over him, her annoyance forgotten and he looked up at her, dazed.

"I knew it, back there you were so hot...I mean..." She got the bottle again and shook her head. "You know what I mean. Take these, it'll make you feel better. At least long enough to get to your hotel." Surrendering, he took them from her and swallowed them down.

"Satisfied?" he asked, his vision blurring around the edges.

"Yes." she said, smiling brightly, kneeling in front of him. He did feel hot, and he could barely hear his own voice when he spoke.

"Why...why are you doing this?" She looked slightly puzzled at the question.

"It's the only decent thing to do."

"I think this extends beyond common human courtesy."

"I'd do it for anyone." she said, watching him. He sat against the wall nearly immobile like the dolls she used to play with. It was funny for two reasons. That this was General Sephiroth sitting up against her bathroom wall and that he was just as fantastically beautiful, if not moreso than those old dolls. But even in his current state, he didn't seem any less imposing.

"You made me hot chocolate." he said, rather out of the blue. She blinked.

"And you didn't drink any of it."

"You can never be too careful." She started to laugh and muffled it with her hand, looking at the door.

"I didn't _poison_ it."

"I couldn't be sure of it." She wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I wouldn't do something like that. You haven't done anything to me." He shifted and a materia dropped to the floor from one of his pockets and rolled across the floor. She picked it up. And just as she went to bring it to his attention, he was closing his eyes. Within minutes he was again fast asleep.

She let him sleep and eventually after about fifteen minutes, she too fell into a deep slumber. She dreamt about mountains and a blonde soldier, but the dream was over quickly as they all often were, and when she opened her eyes Sephiroth was no longer in front of her. She heard the door downstairs close softly and she jumped up, left the bathroom and bounded down the stairs, not wondering whether or not her father could hear her. Swinging the front door open, she stilled when she saw the General's retreating back.

She didn't know why she had bothered to try and catch up with him because she really still didn't have anything important to say to him, but she couldn't help it and she ran to him, leaving the porch and running across the ground with bare feet.

Hearing her, he turned around, looking every part the impassive General. But he did look a bit better.

"You're leaving?" She wanted to slap herself. What stupid question. Dusk rose around them and Sephiroth smiled wryly.

"Yes."

"I..." she looked at her feet.

"In a few hours, we'll meet on the trail." he said. She nodded, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, and here. You dropped this." And he took the materia and thanked her again. "I'll see you later." she said.

"You will." And he headed off, his mastered fire materia clenched tightly in his hand.


End file.
